The Exiled Shinigami
by Theredpuppet
Summary: A shinigami called Shade challenges all of gotei 13, in rage over death of a loved one. He tells the story of why he does so, and then what happens afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

# The Exiled shinigami 1 #  
"Bankai." I said calmly.  
How did it get to this? Here i was, challenging the whole gotei 13 captains, like if it was somethig i did regularly. The captains were all stunned to see my release. How did my bankai change form? It hadn't. It had always been like this. The one that was most stunned was my very own captain. Ichigo Kurosaki.  
"Shade? How... But... What?"  
I had to go all the way back to understand. To see the reason behind this.

I was admitted to seretei just as any other shinigami, but just being a shinigami wasn't enough for me. I started my training after one week of service. I had no friends to train with, so I went to the dojo every evening so I could practice my sword art skill. I was sent to the human world to fight hollows many times, but I often got injuries that would last because of my recklessness. I spoke to my captain once, after nights patrol when he was going to bed, and he said that I should be more safe, stay behind the lines and strike when the enemy was open. I didn't take these words lightly, and I started working even harder to reach my goal, becoming a vice captain. I kept foghting hollows and training, and training finslly payed off. One night, when I was lying in my bed, I heard a voice. A voice, that called to me from the shadows, as if it lusted for my blood. It started shouting, screaming "Say my name!". I didn't know it, so I asked. The answer was a simple word that was unforgettable. Kage.  
My sword started shining, so bright that I couldn't see it. When the light stopped I noticed that the sword had gotten longer. Tired and very nervous I picked it up and went to the training barracks of the 3rd division. I said the name of my Zanpakutou and watched as the sword grew, and got crooked on the tip, while the rest of the sword was wavy. It clearly got lighter too, weighing almost nothing in my hand. After much training, I started to master the sword, knowing all its strenght and weaknesses. The sword was flexible, like if it was rubber, and could create a small black ball inside the half circle that was the tip. I would then have to release it by throwing it away as if my sword was a slingshot.  
When the vice captain of the third division was passed away, I got a promotion, filling his place.  
"I do miss him, he died in a great battle against many adjhucas, and I will never forget him. But I am happy that you are here to fill his place." Captain Kurosaki said to me the night I got promoted.

I was proud over my spot in the Gotei 13, and becomig a captain is not something I would like to do. many said that my reiatsu was on par with most of the captains, but I always disagreed, saying I was not even worthy of being a vice captain. I mostly said that because I didn't want to seem to be thinking highly of myself, and sometimes I even felt like this was true.  
I was almost never out on missions anymore, since I had become a vice captain.

On the day the next group of newcomers that had been accepted into the Gotei 13 I was training to get my bankai. When the evening came, the captain and I would introduce us and welcome the newcomers. I was very tired, but managed to introduce myself well befoee going off to bed. When I was on my wsy to my room I met a girl. She was the mpst beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I fell for her.  
"Hello!"  
She looked at me with her white eyes and said:  
"Wow, your reiatsu is really strong!"  
I blushed, and got a little nervous.  
"Are you new here? I'm the vice captain of the 3rd division and I haven't seen you around here before." I asked her.  
"I actually joined the 3rd division just today, and I'm confused. I can't really see, I will need some help getting around here until I get used to it."  
When she said that, I felt dumb. Of course she was blind, and of course I was to stupid to realise.  
"Of course, I'd love to help! Are you going to the party?"  
And it was from there, it all started. By meeting that girl, on that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

# The exiled shinigami 2 #  
Her name was Julien Qosher, and since I was madly in love with her, all I could think about was her. Her brown and beautiful, smooth hair and her astonishing smile was on my mind for many days, and it really slowed down my bankai training. I trained with her, so she could become stronger, and the more I was with her the more I felt like she liked me too.  
But my own training became harder. Captain Kurosaki didn't let me rest except for when it was sleeping time, so most of the time I was training.  
I also brushed on my kidou skills, sometimes trying to pull of a level 60 type. It drained much energy, but at the end of the training I felt that I had become stronger.

"Say me, vice captain Shade, what is your job really as a vice captain?" Julien asked me.  
We were resting in one of the guardens of seireitei, the sakura garden, where the cherry blossom trees were blossoming fully.  
"I help the captain with work, and fight under his name. It isn't as easy as it sounds like!" I said with a happy, joking tone.  
When we sat and laughed together were the times I loved the most. We had so much fun, and I didn't really have friends except for her and Captain Kurosaki, so she was the only entertainment I had when I wasn't training.

After many days I started making more friends. The seats had started respecting me more and more, and were really helpful and nice towards me. I didn't want to be mean so I treated them the same.  
Some even asked me if I would train with them, so they could learn from me aswell. I already had my hands full, so most of the time I said no. Most of the time. The only time I said yes was when the 7th seat, Derek Muradema asked me. He was really determined to train with me, and he didn't stop asking until I said yes. he asked at least 20 times, and it drovr me crazy.

But trainin with him was probably one of the best things I could've done. I am very happy that I started to train with him.  
I changed my training scheme so that the training with Julien and Derek were at the same time so the trainings would be more efficient. Derek and Julien both had huge amounts of potential, and I saw that in them.  
"Oy, Shade, those are some nice pupils you got there for yourself!" Captain Kurosaki surprised me once when I had let them have a training swordfight against eachother.  
"Yeah, they have great potential, don't you think so, Captain?" He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.  
Then he burst out into laughter. I was very confused at first, but then I started laughing too. Derek and Julien bad stopped their fighting and was just looking at us, confused why we were laughing so much.  
We didn't really have a reason to laugh, we just did.

My friendship with the 3 grew, and we were soon a strong team. Captain Kurosaki wasn't really a part of the team, since he was a captain, with captain duties. He was with us whrn he could, always teaching us new things and having fun with us. 


End file.
